Silver
Silver Add ref here //grabs microphone// Ahem. I'd like to start by saying that this is my first ever WoF OC. I made Silver when I was only nine years old, after I discovered this wiki. I wanted to make an OC that I could use for an account since I couldn't have an account for four more years, and now here we are! So. Don't steal her or use her for anything without my permission. She is my main sona. Talons off of her coding and info please! And, without further ado, I give you Silver! //mic switches off// //lights dim// //curtains open// Appearance "Oh stars and zodiacs, I completely forgot! I'm sorry. Let me just make it up to you. Please?" Silver has glossy white main- and overscales tinged with pale blue that shimmer like fallen snow. She also has deep indigo horns and spines that are a stark contrast to her body, seeming like a bright flash of saturation compared to the dark and light blues that are rather conventional. Her underscales and wings are a deep navy with blotches of silver, and she has silver teardrop scales at the corners of her eyes. Her eyes themselves are a grayish-bluish-greenish color that seem to shift colors every time you look at them, so that they can hardly be described as a singular hue. She is tall and willowy, built for agility and not much else. She isn't remarkably fast or strong, but she is good at ballet and other styles of dance. Silver is built like an IceWing in every aspect except for her legs, which look like a NightWing's. Her body is sort of... elongated. Her tail is long and rubs against her wrists and ankles as a nervous tic. Her snout is longer than most, as are her arms, legs, and wings. Her horns are much longer than normal, but they aren't notably sharp. She isn't very muscular, except for broader-than-normal shoulders. She isn't delicate and she has a deep and soft voice that she rarely uses. She often picks at her claws so that they are jagged and rough, and her talons are ink-stained most of the time. She often has scarves tied around her legs, each one with a different, unique design that you could never find anywhere else. Most of them she finds at markets. She has many a piercing on her right ear, each earring a gift from someone or other. She values these possessions most and never takes any of them off. She also almost always has a scroll and/or a pot of ink in her talons, which she carries around everywhere she goes. Personality "Have you ever seen a firefly? When I was little I was obsessed with seeing one. To this day I still haven't. And I do wish I had." Silver is bright, but introverted. She doesn't like to answer the questions of strangers and answers awkwardly if she gets complimented. Abilities Text Weaknesses Text History Text text text text text text text text text me to the next book you want to me and I can just give you a call and I’ll give you a call when you get a chance I love to you do I wanna is your way I like you and you want me a little more to come and do it with me I love ya and I’ll try and see ya tomorrow I will see ya next week and then I can just do it tomorrow night and then I will go to get her stuff to her work or anything else I can do it tomorrow or maybe I’ll give her her money and I’ll get it to you I love you too sure she’s going back and I’ll give her her number and she Relationships Friendo Relation|Relationship status Trivia Text Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Content (SilverTheIcewingHybrid)